


Nobody knows

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: I ship these two SO HARD, M/M, all fiction obvs, england u21s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a series of chapters showing different stages in calum and rob's relationship





	1. first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> this my first everrrr fic so go easy on me lol. if people want more then il be more than happy to carry on writing. enjoy :P

Rob was buzzing that he'd been called up to the England u21's, it was like a dream come true compared to the humble surroundings of Bolton Wanderers. In training for the game against Guinea, he settled in to camp well and even made a few good mates there; James Ward-Prowse, Jack Grealish and Calum Chambers. _Calum Chambers_. They hit it off straight away, bonding over mini-games of one touch and crossbar challenges, and heck was Calum good-looking.

\---

"Over 'ere then" Rob turned round at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, only to see none other than Calum Chambers waiting for the ball. Rob froze like an idiot, he always found that man so attractive on TV; but he looked so much better in real life. Rob is gay, which came as a surprise to most of his close friends and family, who always thought gay lads couldn't play football, or gay lads were always camp. Rob knew he couldn't tell everyone, his agent Greg knew there'd be some negative reaction which could diminish his career.

"You gonna pass the ball then or what?" Calum laughed light-heartedly.

"Oh, yeah sorry mate," Rob kicked the ball over to Calum, "so you're Calum Chambers then?" Rob knew exactly who he was, he'd literally been fawning over him through the TV screen a couple weeks ago.

"Yep. And you're Rob. Rob Holding." Calum winked and laughed at Rob who continued to play, smitten throughout the rest of training.

\---

The first meeting wasn't exactly a breeze for Rob, but he could tell they'd hit it off straight away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Back at Arsenal, Calum had made it evident that he'd actually love having Rob there alongside him. So after days of persuasion and luring, Bolton and Arsenal finally came to an agreement for the young defender. Calum couldn't believe his luck. He is playing in exactly the same teams as Rob.

Calum and Ox were focal in helping Rob settle in in London, as it was easy for Calum and Rob to become pretty close.  
After Calum's loan season at Middlesbrough, he realised the apartment he had was still being rented out to Danny Welbeck; he didn't exactly have a home and he couldn't just kick Danny out. But there Rob was, offering Calum shelter - for free. Calum couldn't turn down the offer, being paid to live with one of the most decent guys in the team? Yes please.

\---

"Cal!" Rob shouted, "Hurry up!"

Calum had gone a bit wild on the tequila last night, which wasn't wise considering he had training in the morning. A hungover Calum schlepped outside the apartment with his training bags to find a patient Rob waiting in their Land Rover. Rob revved the engine as a light threat to Calum but they both knew Rob would never leave Calum out in the rain.

"Sorry," Calum said. "I probably shouldn't have drank so much last night."

"You think?" Rob remarked. Rob couldn't really drink last night as he was driving, so he just had to watch Calum waste away on beer and tequila. The result was a sober, frustrated Rob and a hammered Calum returning home the night before.

Calum moved his hand to Rob's bare thigh below his shorts, "I'm sorry" Calum replied with sincerity.

Rob smiled with pursed lips and started to drive to the training ground, trying to smile at Calum showing him some affection.


End file.
